Hasta que ya no me quieras
by Pieri Alea
Summary: "Quiero que sepas que eres la luz que ilumina mi oscura vida. Que no te merezco porque tú deberías estar con alguien más digno, más como Stevie, pero soy demasiado egoísta como para dejarte ir" / Slash / WinterIron


_**Disclaimer: Los vengadores le pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel y ahora también a Disney (Porque Disney es una corporación que se está adueñando de todo).**_

 _ **Este fic participa del reto: "Feelings and Emotions" del foro La Era de los Vengadores**_

 **Hasta que ya no me quieras**

Bucky no puede evitar pensar que lo que está a punto de hacer podría ser la causa o motivo de que su nueva vida se vaya directo al infierno. Porque había que admitirlo, entre las pesadillas, las luchas, los recuerdos parciales y su personalidad del soldado de invierno que salía cuando le daba la gana; había logrado encontrar motivos para levantarse cada mañana, había descubierto maneras de sentirse útil, de conectarse con un grupo de personas tan inadaptadas como él y formar lo que podría ser una disfuncional familia…pero era una por la que mataría o moriría sin dudar.

Había encontrado a alguien que lo aceptaba con su desastroso pasado y su incierto futuro.

Y él podría destruir todo lo que ha logrado con una simple pregunta.

Así que no puede evitar temblar levemente, no puede evitar estremecerse al sentir como empieza a sudar o que los nervios se vayan comiendo de pocos la pisca de valor que había logrado reunir.

Temblando deja que sus azules ojos choquen con aquel par de brillantes marrones que lo miran curiosos.

¿Cómo era que tenía tanta suerte? ¿Cómo podía merecer a ese maravilloso hombre? ¿Cómo un asesino podía anhelar la dicha y felicidad que tenía?

Él no se lo merecía, era algo que sabía desde el principio. Él debió retroceder cuando tuvo tiempo. Él había sido lo suficientemente egoísta para robar al genio de las cálidas miradas de un despistado Capitán que solo sonreía ante su felicidad.

Y por eso los nervios no lo abandonaban. No le permitían seguir con tranquilidad sus planes.

Porque el riesgo a fracasar era tan grande y la perdida era inmensa.

Eso era lo último que Bucky quería.

Pero sabía que debía hacerlo, sabía que no podía callar más tiempo…

 _-Yo…yo…-_ aclarándose la garganta logra empujar sus nervios atrás _-quiero que sepas que eres la luz que ilumina mi oscura vida. Que no te merezco porque tú deberías estar con alguien más digno, más como Stevie, pero soy demasiado egoísta como para dejarte ir-_ continua sin despegar sus azules ojos de los brillantes marrones _-Sé que yo ni siquiera debería ser una opción pero…pero si quieres aceptarme-_ de su bolsillo saca una pequeña cajita que al abrirla muestra un hermoso anillo decorado con un mini reactor _-tratare de hacerte feliz cada día de tu vida…Te amo Tony y quisiera seguir contigo hasta que te des cuenta que podrías tener a alguien mejor, solo eso te pido, seguir conmigo hasta que ya no me quieras más_

Los segundos de absoluto silencio parecieron años para Bucky. Él sabía que hacer esto era un error, que Tony nunca aceptaría unir su vida a un desecho de problemas como él.

Sabía que en algún momento se daría cuenta que Bucky no valía la pena.

Y cuando los nervios estaban a punto de actuar…su cuello es abrazado por un par de firmes brazos, su boca atacada por otra que no podía dejar de soltar leves risas. Y sus azules ojos se topan con un par de brillantes marrones llenos de amor.

 _-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Mil veces sí!-_ balbucea el genio entre beso y beso.

Bucky no puede hacer nada más que envolver con sus brazos la cintura del genio y dejar que su boca devoré cada rincón con sabor a café. Sabiendo que sus miedos habían sido infundados, que nunca debió dejar que sus nervios casi le impidieran hacerlo.

Así que siguieron besándose en la azotea de la torre Stark, con solo la luna llena de testigo. Porque ambos sabían que ese solo sería el inicio de los próximos años de felicidad.

 **B &T**

 **¡WinterIron! Yeah!**

 **Espero les haya gustado, he dejado que mi lado romántico salga para hacer este pequeño drabble. Porque Bucky y Tony se lo merecen *-***

 **No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Byebye**

 **Pd: ¡WinterIron rules!**

 **Pd2: Steve pierde porque aún no está perdonado por lo que dijo en el tráiler ¬¬**

 **Pd3: No estaba muy segura del título, pero al final pensé en el que escogí y me pareció un tanto perfecto para ellos *-***


End file.
